The Seer
by BlueFlame27
Summary: "When you've found something new in the world. What's the next thing you look for?" Nicole Carter, an empathetic university student literally drives into the universe of the Doctor after an encounter with a Silent. Why does the Doctor already know her? And what is her connection with the word See?
1. A Silent Night

**A/N: Hey fellow readers. First off, thank you for taking interest in my story. Constructive reviews are appreciated. This is my first fan fiction and hopefully you guys enjoy it. I will try to update as soon as possible, but things may get in the way, such as schoolwork, family issues, etc. Anyway, enjoy the story of my OC Nicole Carter. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, however, I do own Nicole hehe.**

* * *

Chapter One: A Silent Night

The words seem to pour out of me today. Although the university lecture was tedious, and Professor Saunders monotone voice had caused many students to fall asleep, my brain's writing power had seemed to flourish with every word I wrote in my TARDIS blue notebook.

I've been attending this creative writing course at Sydney University for nearly a month and I have already noticed improvement. As you can probably guess I am a complete sucker for books and literature. They are my passion, my inspiration and sadly, my life. The worlds that are created by pure thought and imagination are so beautiful, only translated by the reader by imprinting each individual word in their mind. That is what I want to achieve someday. No matter how long it takes or the horrible paths I must walk, it will happen. Whether I will become a novelist, screenplay writer or any other career path that involves writing, that is my one true goal in life.

The lecture had ended, and all sleeping heads had snapped up in attention as the hall began to empty. I just had to finish this paragraph.

_I saw the raging sea that was the time vortex as I sipped my tea, staring out into the majesty of creation. That is, until I saw a hand underneath my teacup that immediately pushed it into my face. I turned around and glared at the accusing Donna with my tea stained face as her endless cackling had filled the console room. "Oh come off it Nicole, it was only a joke."_

That was the last sentence I wrote when I heard Professor Saunders' voice behind me,

"Uh you know you can um, go home now right Nicole?" he stuttered.

I turned to look at him, my face turning bright red in embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah, sorry… I was just finishing the paragraph."

I quickly apologised, trying to hide the blush that was now slowly creeping down my neck with my long chocolate coloured hair. I packed up my stuff as quickly as possible, but when I was about to pass through the large wooden doors, something grabbed my right arm.

I turned and saw Professor Saunders with a sad expression on his face, "I hope you are ready for this, I am very sorry for your loss", his voice sounding eerily unlike his own.

"What loss, what do you mean?" I inquired, stepping back in fear.

"I mean the loss that is yet to come", he whispered and tapped his nose. Before I could ask him what he meant yet again, he turned around and continued to organise his notes at his desk as if the conversation never took place.

Shaking my head, I turned my iPhone 5 on and started playing my music, 'A Mad Man With A Box' filling my ears. About halfway through the song, I reached my motorbike in the student car park. Putting my keys into the ignition, I sped off and hoped to get as far away as possible from my eerie professor.

As I drove through the city traffic, I kept hearing this creepy, but familiar hissing noise. It almost sounded like… Nah. I brushed it off. I finally turned into my suburb when I saw something in the middle of the quiet road. I braked as fast as I could and stiffened at what I saw.

The Silent stalked closer to me and looked right into my widened golden eyes. So that's the noise I could hear earlier. But… WHAT? The Silence weren't real. Were they? I started driving again when its hands had started to gather electricity from the streetlights surrounding us.

Okay, okay, okay. This is either some weird crazy dream. I pinched myself on my shoulder. I mentally sighed. Nope. So then it was someone with a mask and a speaker that could imitate the Silence's hissing.

But if it was some crazy person with a mask, how could they have fired electricity like that? My rational side fought back. Yeah but if it is really a Silent, I would have forgotten it immediately after I looked away.

I didn't even notice the time erasing energy pouring out of the crack I rode past. Suddenly, a bright flash of light came from nowhere, right in front of me, leaving me with no time to brake or swerve out of the way.


	2. The Anti-Gravity Olympics Part 1

Chapter 2: The Anti-Gravity Olympics – Part 1

**A/N: Okay guys, first off thankyou for being patient while I did my exams. I'm sorry I couldn't get this to you on Friday as promised; I had other stuff to do. Secondly, thankyou to all the people who followed and favourited this story, I really appreciate it. The story is a bit long so it will be split into two parts, and I promise to get the next update up as soon as possible.**

**_Notes on Reviews:_**

**MinecradtLover00: Believe me, I have big plans for it.**

******Disclaimer****: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, unfortunately.**

* * *

Although I just regained consciousness I could not gather the strength to open my eyes. I heard two distinct voices. One a calm, soothing and deep while the other was bright, lively and… Scottish? Other than the voices, a faint beeping could be heard from next to me. I feel as though I'm in a bed, but I don't remember going.

I tried to piece my memories together. I was at university, boring. The professor sounded peculiar wishing me luck for something, although that's normal for him to say strange things. Lastly, I remembered getting on my bike, but after that its like there was a locked door is preventing me from entering, while at the same time, making me feel nauseous as I got closer to it.

Ugh, this wasn't going to be fun, I had no idea where I was. I could've been in someone's basement for all I knew, with no idea how or when I got there. Oh well, its better than being dead I suppose. It could be much, much worse.

I felt a sharp sting in my arm, and I was suddenly able to open my eyes. They took a while to adjust to the light, but when they did I saw two familiar yet shocking faces smiling at me.

Hair that is too red for its own good, fiery just like the woman it's attached to, snow white pale face and eyes that have the same intensity as her hair. The other however, with brown floppy hair, kind, old eyes that contrast toward his young face. I was gawking at Matt Smith and Karen Gillan!

"Owie, wow I must have hit my head really hard," I muttered.

"You did. You appeared in the TARDIS as usual, but you collapsed and hit your head on the console unit," Matt Smith smirked.

"Then why are you smiling Matt, and what's with all the Doctor Who jargon?" I asked and rubbed my swollen head.

His face instantly fell, as did Karen's. "Nicole, please tell me you know who I am," he pleaded.

A look of confusion flooded my face, "well duh, of course I know who you are Matt, same with you Karen. How could I not? It is a pleasure to meet you two, an absolute pleasure." I shook each of their hands. "Now um, could one of you please explain to me where I am?"

"Uh Doctor, I think I might leave you two alone for a bit," Karen chose this exact moment to walk away, the door sliding shut behind her and leaving me with Matt.

He turned his head away to look at the X-Rays on the screen to my left. "You were right, you said this day would come for me soon. You're in the TARDIS Nicole. T – A – R – D – I – S, stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." He chuckled. "Oh but I guess you already know that,"

"Okay, this is starting to get a bit weird. Did Clara hire you guys or something to act out this little charade?" I sat up and looked around.

"Very funny little sis, you can come out now," I shouted, expecting her shoulder length brown hair to fly around the corner before her actual head and petite body.

"Clara, why would she hire us?" he asked, bewildered.

"Ah ha" I looked smug. "So you do know who Clara is, go on then, tell me where the evil little prankster is,"

"Nicole, there's no one else in the TARDIS besides you, me and Amy, and I know who Clara is because you have told me about her".

I was absolutely not going to fall for this. I put my feet down on the ground and started to get up when Matt gently pushed me back on to the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted.

"You are not going anywhere in the condition you are in."

He turned and started to leave the room "I'm going to come back in an hour or so, to check up on you and to explain some things. Don't bother trying to wander off, the TARDIS understands what is going on and if you try to leave the room she will stop you."

"Wait, but why am I here? I mean what the fug is going on?"

He smiled at me "you know, I've always wondered where you got that word from."

* * *

He left me sitting there alone, until I heard a comforting hum in my mind.

_Do not worry my sweet Seer, all will, is, was, oh dear tenses are difficult aren't they? _

I jumped. What on Earth was that?

_Well for starters you're not on Earth, the Doctor piloted us into the time vortex. Well I did technically; all he did was wiggle a few buttons._

Hang on; the Do-Matt said that we were in the TARDIS. Oh no, no, no. This can't be happening.

"This isn't bloody real!" I screamed.

The room shook slightly. _Now, now there is no need to swear. Yes, this is entirely real._

_So then, if this is happening, which it isn't but if it is, am I talking to you telepathically… Sexy?_

Laughter filled my head. _ Yes you are my dear Seer. Now hold still for a minute. You may feel a tightening sensation inside your head._

Sadly, she was right. All of a sudden, my head felt like it was being crushed with a vice. So many images exploded inside my mind. I remembered what happened that night. An image of a Silent and a crack filled my mind. But why can I remember a Silent, shouldn't I have forgotten it again? I then saw flash of light, finally I collapsed onto the TARDIS console. Just like he said. Then other images appeared. I saw myself and Matt falling through a chimney and a grumpy old man frowning at us. After that, another fiery red head and I were holding a magnifying glass toward a giant wasp. Lastly, I saw an easily recognisable blond and I huddling together in a room while we shielded each other from the descending heat. Oh my head, my head. Then, finally after an eternity it stopped.

_I just imprinted some images of your future and one of them, my thief's future into your mind. Do not worry; I am leaving out major 'spoilers' as you and my little Melody say. _

I felt my heart sink. _So, this is real then Sexy? I am really in your universe_. I curled myself into a ball on the bed. Then the tears came. Mum, Dad, Clara, all my friends, I will never see them ever again. I literally just lost my whole world.

I squeezed my eyes shut, thinking that if I never ever open them again, I can pretend this isn't happening. I can pretend that I am back home, eating one of my sister's failed soufflés that she insists are amazing. Or that Mum and I are sitting on our couch watching our favourite movie _Love Actually_ every second Friday. Or that Dad and I are driving up to our fishing spot about a two-hour drive from our house. I could pretend for the rest of my life.

* * *

I don't know how long I was asleep, but by the time I woke up, Ma-The Doctor was standing next to my bed, with a blue and white bowl of custard in one hand and a box of fish fingers in the other. He gave me a sympathetic smile before looking at the bed, asking permission to sit down. I rolled my eyes at him and nodded and he took a deep breath before talking.

"I brought these with me because, well I know it cheers you up a bit. I take it the Old Girl explained some things for me then," I wiped my face and noticed I still had tearstains on it.

"Good, that'll save a lot of time. Amy is desperate to go somewhere and she won't stop reminding me," he paused for a moment "although that doesn't matter now does it?" I laughed a little and shook my head.

He sighed and stirred a fish finger around in the custard. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

I turned to face him. "Okay, um, no offence but how can this be real?"

He swallowed and replied, "You are in a parallel universe that in this case is extremely different from your own Nicole. I don't know the cause of this yet but, I have discovered several structural weaknesses in the fabric of reality, that in my experience looks a bit like this" he mimicked the shape of the crack, rather clumsily with his mouth.

I tried to keep it in but instead; I had completely burst out laughing.

"Oi, stop it!" He pouted at me. I couldn't stop until he shoved a custard-drenched fish finger in my mouth.

"Anyway, these cracks must also be affecting other realities as I have heard you mention them in your universe. Okay, picture a zipper. When I closed the breach last time it sealed off the worlds like a closed zipper, very, very hard, almost impossible for one to get through. But the cracks that have been appearing have… unzipped it a bit, enough for someone to get through."

"Okay" I dragged out the last syllable after I swallowed the delicious mouthful.

"Actually, no forget what I just said, it is nothing like that. But the point is the crack made it possible for you to come here. Lucky for me," he grinned like a four year old.

"Doctooooor!" An annoyed voice shouted through the halls.

The Doctor looked down and sighed, "Yes, what is it Pond?"

Amy, now wearing one of her signature short denim skirts brown cowboy boots and a purple spaghetti strap top, walked through the door with a frown on her face. "Look Doctor, I think I could do a much, much, much better job of explaining this to Nicole,"

She had a thoughtful look on her face and added "probably faster too,"

"I doubt it Pond," he smirked.

"Oh yeah, I was listening to that conversation and from what I heard, you didn't sound so sure of what you were saying,"

"Fine Amy, but I'm only giving you ten minutes." He got up and headed out the door, but looked back with a goofy grin, "I'm going to find us somewhere amazing to go,"

"Look Nicole, I hate to say this, but you can't wallow in sadness your whole life. Believe me, I tried it for a while after you and the Doctor first left me, until I bit my second psychiatrist." She smiled at the memory.

I bit back tears, "how can you say that?"

She was about to reply before I cut her off, anger lacing my words "No Amelia Pond, how dare you say that! You have never had to go through this. You may have lost your parents, but at least you still had Aunt Sharon. And that is nothing, Amelia, nothing compared to what I am going through. I lost everyone that I cared about, and you're telling me to get over it?" My face was starting to go red with fury.

I ripped the IV out of my wrist and began to storm out of the room before a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and saw an angry Amy.

"Nicole, I know that this is very, very early days for you, but in the time I have known you we became very close friends. My Nicole, my friend Nicole, would never speak to me like the way you have, and _that_ is how I know you will get through this." She turned and left; probably back toward the console room.

I hated myself for admitting it, but she was right. I can't be sad for my whole life. It's like my Mum said, "if you spend you spend your life in tears, you will eventually forget the language of the soul, laughter and happiness".

I kept my head down and wandered the endless corridors of the TARDIS. _Sexy, could you please lead me back to where the Doctor and Amy are? I need to apologise. _

I felt a reassuring hum in my mind_ of course my dear Seer, I shall let the Doctor know you are coming._

_Hang on, I've been meaning to ask, why do you keep calling me your_ Seer_?_

Another foreign sound filled my mind. I assumed it was a chuckle as she said_ Spoilers._

I turned a corner and found the stairs leading down toward the main glass floor, where the Doctor is dashing around the console like a madman, frantically pressing buttons and pulling levers, while Amy was holding onto the chair for dear life.

"What the fug is going on?" I screamed.

"The TARDIS, she won't let me control the flight pattern. It looks like she wants us to go somewhere in particular." The Doctor said as he continued to use every control in sight to counteract it.

I managed to make my way down the stairs before we suddenly stopped.

"Where are we?" Amy grumbled.

The Doctor rushed up to the scanner, translating the Gallifreyan for us "we're on Earth, 2070 ish, ooh and on a manmade structure in the middle of the Pacific Ocean."

Amy and I wasted no time and bolted towards the doors. As soon as we opened it, we saw a concrete ground leading toward a large silver stadium with the words "First International Anti-Gravity Olympics 2074" written across the top. Our mouths dropped open and we rushed outside with glee.


	3. The Anti-Gravity Olympics Part 2

Chapter 3: The Antigravity Olympics Part 2

**A/N: Sorry again for the late update. Thanks again to those who followed and favourited it. Reviews are appreciated and feel free to ask questions, I will happily answer them (except for spoilers) I need to start making deadlines for myself so I am going to try and update once a fortnight on a Sunday. This episode is running much longer than expected so, I know I said there would be 2 parts but I'm going to have to add a third. **

**The story is going to be structured like the series from 1-5, so there will be three stand alone episodes, a two part, two stand alone episodes, a two part, two stand alone episodes and the finale two part. This is based on each episode and does not include each individual chapter (as each episode will be split up); therefore there will be thirteen episodes and about two-three parts per episode. **

**Also, what do you guys think of the story's cover? I hope you like it, took a while to get it just right and the 'r' still got cut off, grr. **

**I have also put up a poll on my profile about the story, be sure to check it out. **

_**Notes on reviews**_

**MissMBee: Thanks :) **

**I Love The Doctor: I updated ;)**

**Canalave Maiden: Thankyou for liking it, however Nicole is a very emotional person so that's why I had her react like that. My pleasure, I can't wait for the next update for your story. **

**hail hydra: Thanks, I will try to make more titles like the first one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who… *grimaces* unfortunately.**

* * *

I stepped out onto the cold, grey cement when I realised something. I squealed and covered my arms over my chest. Amy ignored me and wandered off, while the Doctor looked over confused.

I took a deep breath "I am in a hospital gown. How the flying fug did I get into a bloody hospital gown?" I punched him in the arm, and then myself for being such an idiot. How could I not have noticed that?

"Ow. What was that for?" He pouted.

I gave him my famous _what the hell do you think_ face.

"Oh, right, um, well you couldn't stay in your other clothes... as nice as they were, because they were covered in dirt and mud, a-and there was also blood from your head injury, a-also the gown provided better access for the IV needle-" I cut him off by covering his mouth, only for me to have made an odd squawking noise when he licked it.

"Sorry, force of habit" he remarked when I yanked my hand away.

"Habit? You have a habit of licking people's hands?" I questioned.

He opened his mouth but I stopped him by saying "actually no, don't respond to that. But," I paused "you didn't answer me properly, how did I get into that hospital gown?" I asked a bit softer.

He must have thought out what he was going to say, because instead of stuttering like the last time he remarked, "Nicole, I once hooked up my brain to the core of a planet to prevent its explosion without killing myself in the process. I think I could get you into a hospital gown without looking. Anyway, it's not so bad, remember Amy's first trip in the TARDIS? In her rather unflattering night dress," he grimaced.

"You think you could get me into a hospital gown without looking? How stupid are you?" I quoted the Ninth Doctor. _Well if he gets to quote Knight and Day, I get to quote him, its only fair_. He obviously understood my reference because he chucked and shook his head.

"You better not have looked Time Boy, or that big chin of yours will get a hell of a lot bigger by the time I'm done with it," I playfully threatened while straightening his bowtie.

I turned to head back into the TARDIS "I'll be back out in a minute, I'm going to change out of this ridiculous gown. In the meantime, go find Amy, she was pretty pissed at my earlier remarks". Before he could reply, I closed the door behind me.

* * *

As it was calmer now, without all the shaking and rocking about, I was able to take in the full splendour of the beautiful machine I was inside of. I skipped up to the console and stroked the large cylinder in the middle; I think it was called a time rotor?

I looked up to the roof. _Sexy, could you please tell me where the wardrobe is, your thief failed to inform me I was wearing a hospital gown before I went outside._

_Of course my dear._ She replied. I slowly wandered down the stairs opposite me and came to a crossroad. I looked right and left toward each identical hall when a warm, gentle nudge led me toward the left. I walked past many strange and amazing rooms on the way. I found the library and its swimming pool, a number of squash courts, and a kitchen. I even found some of the bedrooms including Amy's room and Rose, Martha and Donna's old rooms. Each door looked unique and completely different from one another. Rose's was a very stylish door that was painted white with a small golden handle and two panels from the top of the door to the bottom. It had her name engraved on a golden plate. Martha's was more modern however; just a plain light chestnut brown with a simple silver knob, her name was printed on neatly placed metal letters. Donna's was very… different. Hers was a black sliding door that was also painted white down the middle, with a white handle facing downwards. Her name was engraved on the white part of the door, but the engraving was painted black so it was readable. Amy's door looked similar to her house's front door. It did not have the window however, for obvious reasons and her name was written in TARDIS blue on a white plate.

I smiled as I slowly walked past each door. _Why does he keep them? _I ask the TARDIS.

_Keep what Nicole?_ She replied.

I rolled my eyes. _You know what I mean, the doors, the rooms belonging to all his previous companions. Why does he keep them, instead of deleting them from the TARDIS matrix?_

I felt her sigh in my head. _My thief is a complicated and mysterious being, as you already know, I may not understand the full reason but what I do know is that he becomes very lonely. While he does not visit them anymore as he runs away from his past, he cannot delete the rooms because Rose, Martha and Donna influenced and made him grow into the person he is now._ I nodded my head.

_I understand. They became painful for him to look at as it reminds him of people he lost, but he can't just get rid of them because that would be painful too. So he just leaves them in the TARDIS, lost and forgotten, because he is the man who forgets, _I elaborate.

She makes me turn another two rights before I come face to face with an archway. _Is this the wardrobe?_ I asked her.

_Yes it is, there are four floors in total. Children's clothing on the floor you're on now, men's clothing on the second floor, women's clothing on the third and clothing for other species that do not have the same bodily structure as you bipeds are on the top floor. _

My eyes grew as wide as they could and my mouth dropped to the floor at the splendour and magnificence it. Each floor was as far as the eye could see, filled with so many kinds of clothing that it was impossible to count them all. I went through the archway and walked for about five minutes before I found the stairs. They were spiral staircases so I did not have to wander around to find the next set.

Finally, I found my way to the women's section. Like the previous two floors I visited briefly, there was an impossible amount of clothing. Each type was arranged against the wall, hanging neatly and organised by colour. Thankfully t-shirts were first. I spent about 10 minutes looking for one that I wanted. I finally decided on a white and floral patterned halter-top with a thick black strap that wove itself around my shoulders and neck. Since it was fairly cold outside, I went towards the jacket section next, that was between the t-shirt and dress areas. To match the top, I chose a black casual blazer that had two pockets on the bottom and one large one inside. I rolled the sleeves twice in case it got warm later. After that, I grabbed a pair of TARDIS blue skinny jeans from the jeans section and a pair of light brown, medium heeled ankle boots. Before I went to change I picked up a simple silver necklace with a tear shaped pendant. I went into the change rooms that were on my left and quickly got changed knowing that Amy and the Doctor might be wondering where I am. I quickly looked at my reflection in the mirror. Tallish, bit too skinny, long brown hair that flowed down my back like a waterfall. I looked into my cat-like goldish yellowish eyes, my hard jawline, long face and large, pointy nose. I quickly tugged my hair into a side ponytail and left.

I headed back to the console room as fast as I could. When I got there, before heading back outside the doors, I asked the TARDIS one last question. _I just realised something, why can I talk to you telepathically? I mean, none of the Doctor's companions have ever shown the slightest sign that it was possible and later on the Doctor even remarks that he couldn't talk to you until he met you in the flesh, I mean when he meets you in the flesh, since that hasn't happened for him yet. _I waited for a couple minutes but she didn't respond, so I left the TARDIS anyway.

* * *

I squinted at the blinding sun as I closed the door behind me. There were so many people around, it was like being at the Easter Show, only ten times worse. Outside of the main stadium up ahead, it was like a market place. There were many shops and facilities to create a shopping mall. I looked around several of them for a while, before deciding upon a small stall owned by a sweet looking woman of about sixty.

She looked at me with her kind brown eyes "go on dear, you're free to look at anything I have to offer," she said in an English accent.

I smiled at her appreciatively "thankyou,"

Her stall was fairly simple, a table about a meter wide covered with a dark purple cloth and a roof of the same colour. She was selling such beautiful trinkets and baubles. There were dream-catchers, jewellery, hats, key-chains and many other beautiful items. But the one thing that caught my attention was a simple, silver chain necklace with a large, eye-size, shimmering golden gem with a silver band around it. My eyes widened at its beauty, I was completely mesmerised.

"Oh, do you like that one dear?" the shopkeeper smiled at me.

"Yes, its… its stunning," I replied, without taking my eyes off the necklace.

"I don't normally do this, but you look like such a caring person and this particular piece wasn't very expensive anyway. You keep it, it's yours."

I furrowed my brows in suspicion "are you sure? This necklace looks too valuable to be inexpensive, and you hardly know me. I'm a complete stranger."

"Maybe not personally, but I do know that you have recently lost your home. You have a good, compassionate heart." She picked up the necklace and began to wrap it in tissue paper for me.

"There is a legend behind this particular jewel. It is said that only the seer, the woman pure of heart that carries starlight in her wake can discover the jewel's potential." The woman placed the tissue wrapped necklace into my hand.

I looked at her for a moment, trying to decipher if she was to be trusted. I could tell from her determined expression that she wasn't going to let me leave without it. So, with a pestering feeling in the back of my mind, I caved in.

"Thankyou very much, but are you one hundred percent certain you want to just give it to me. I can reimburse you when I can get some money off my… companions."

She shook her head. "No, no my dear, I insist on giving it to you. Anyhow, I am getting enough to support myself off those visiting the games."

I gave her one of my brightest smiles. "Thankyou very much."

I started to walk away to find the Doctor and Amy, "I hope I'll see you again."

I didn't hear her mutter to herself malevolently "oh trust me dear, you will" as I ran off.

After what seemed like hours, I found Amy sitting on a metal bench looking out to the ocean. I felt her stiffen when I put my hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Amy, about earlier. I want to apologise," she turned to me, prepared to listen, but not wanting to respond.

"You came to comfort me during a really difficult time, and I lashed out at you, belittling what you had to endure as a child in response to my pain. Be that as it may, I had no right to do that to you. You were right though, there is no use moping for the rest of my life, or it won't be living. Anyway, I'm really, sincerely sorry for what I had said to –" she cut me off with a hug.

"It's okay, of course I forgive you Raggedy-Girl," she murmured in my ear.

_Raggedy-Girl, hmm, you'd think she'd come up with something original, since the Doctor is Raggedy-Man. Oh well._

I grabbed her hand and started pulling her along with me. "Let's go find our idiot."

She laughed and ran with me. We ran past many other stalls, training zones and parks before we stood once again in front of the main stadium. It was extremely large in size, about at least four times the size of any normal football stadium. It was built in the shape of a traditional circle. However, the stadium was open to the sky, and the structure moves further outward as it increases in height. It's silver/grey colour shines brightly in the sunlight, but not too brightly as to blind anyone who walks past. We walked towards the large set of automatic glass doors to look at the events. At this point in time, we forgot about finding the Doctor and just wanted to look at the amazing events that would take place. Inside, heels clicked on the marble floor as the crowds were rushing to different sports events. There were sitting areas; various restaurants and bars to keep people who weren't interested entertained. Although, there wasn't really much point in being at the first Anti-Gravity Olympics if you weren't interested in sports.

Towards the ceiling there was a giant scoreboard listing the current placing's and medal numbers for each country that was participating. Then the screen changed and showed the completed events so far and it's winners. Finally it changed to display the upcoming events: 10km water walk, motorcycle track, waterfall canoeing and the vertical 100m sprint were starting within the next hour.

I pointed at the event screen before it changed again. "So, we are at one of Earth's major sporting events. Do you wanna watch one?"

"Of course," she grinned.

"Okay, which one? I can't decide,"

We jumped when we heard an engine revving behind us. "How about the motorcycle track?" The Doctor asked us.

I put my head in my hands. "Oh God, please don't tell us you're actually competing in that."

"Okay."

Amy looked confused. "So what are you doing then?"

The Doctor smiled from ear to ear and pointed at me. "Nicole told me not to tell you two."

I scowled. "Don't get clever with me mister, it doesn't suit you."

"Doctor," he corrected.

I folded my arms. "Well, if you're going to compete, we might as well grab a good seat and watch." Before I pulled Amy with me, I reached into the Doctor's jacket and took his psychic paper.

"Oi, that's mine you thief," he protested.

"Pfft, that's rich coming from you," I teased. "Anyway, how else are Amy and I going to get decent seats?"

"Fine, but don't lose it," he caved.

"Oi, Doctor, you owe us a planet after this," Amy called to him as we started walking off.

* * *

After we left, we decided to ask for some directions. We went up to the large, oval shaped, ticket-vending desk. Thank goodness there was no line at the moment.

"Excuse me, we're here to watch the motorcycle track, um where do we go?" I asked.

"Of course, if you'll just show me your tickets please."

I handed her the Doctor's psychic paper. "Ah, thankyou. So you two are seated in the first class seats." Amy and I grinned.

"To get there, you just go up the escalators or the lift," she pointed behind us toward the left.

"And show the guards your ticket and the stewards will show you to your seats. Also, because you two are in first class, there will be a menu handed to you to choose one of the many delicious foods we have to offer." She handed Amy the psychic paper and smiled at us. She didn't look as happy or friendly until she found out we were in first class. Typical.

"Thankyou very much for your help," said Amy.

As we got to the escalator, we showed the guards the psychic paper. They summoned the stewards and led us up to the first class seating.

Wow, they weren't kidding. It was spectacular. The room was enormous, with large, leather recliners facing the windows. There were two directly next to each other, and then there was a large gap between the next two. Behind the seats was a bar, with four bartenders serving drinks to other customers. Across from the bar, sat plenty of dining chairs and tables for those who needed them. The marble floor reflected the large prism shaped lights that were hanging from the ceiling, providing more than enough light. On the other side of the bar, we saw a sliding door with a sign to it that read "luxurious massages: $80 per hour".

The stewards introduced themselves as Alice and David and led us to our seats. We were in the middle section and had no obstruction to the view of the games. Amy and I sat down and were offered drink menus.

Hmm, I wonder whether this would have happened regardless of my presence here. At least I'm providing company for Amy as the Doctor was doing God knows what before the event. Will he be good? Probably not, it's his eleventh (technically thirteenth depending on how you look at it) incarnation, the _definition_ of clumsiness. Hang on this does seem familiar. I know for a fact it is not an episode, but he has mentioned something about the Anti-Gravity Olympics. I mentally face palmed. Of course, Clara! The Doctor's first encounter with twenty-first century Clara. I can't remember its name but it involves people being sucked into the Wi-Fi.

A memory went through my mind. "I rode this in the Anti-Grav Olympics 2074… I came last." I nearly burst out laughing. Thank goodness I didn't or everyone including Amy would think I was insane in the membrane. Well at least now I know how this is going to turn out. I smiled to myself at the thought.

Amy must have mistaken that smile for a decision. "So, what are you having to drink?"

Fug, I picked one of the selections at random.

"Uh, I think I'll have a virgin strawberry daiquiri," I replied.

"Ooh, that sounds delicious, I think I'll get myself one too. You have great taste. Well it's similar to mine so it must be great." We both laughed at that.

Alice came over to take our orders. I couldn't help but notice she looked more… dull and empty than before. We told her our orders and she left, walking in a perfect straight line.

The stadium suddenly began to shake and the bottom floor of the arena began to split and move upwards. In its place, another platform began to rise. It was a standing, squircle shaped track that looked at least five kilometers high, and it warped once on both sides. Wow, that looks terrifying to race on. No wonder he's going to come last.

About ten minutes later the bored looking waitress came back with our mocktails. As Amy started to sip hers I put mine down on the small coffee table in front of our seats and turned to her.

"So, Ames, where have you been so far with our Raggedy Man?" I asked.

She finished her sip and replied "so far we've been in the mouth of a star whale, hiding in Churchill's bunkers and here." Oh, wow, no wonder she was complaining of a planet next. So next she and the Doctor will see River. I on the other hand, have no idea when I'll meet her. Hopefully she won't be too upset when that happens, that's if I ever meet her of course.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

I shrugged in response "just wondering I 'spose."

An anthem began to play on the speakers.

I tapped Amy repeatedly on the shoulder excitedly. "Ooh, look it's starting."

"Hello everyone!" A booming voice announced. The crowd cheered in response.

"My name is Simon Belvoir and I am pleased to announce the motorcycle track this afternoon. The racers are just making the finishing touches on their vehicle checks and this race will be underway shortly."

Amy and I squinted our eyes and looked down at the ground, seeing at least thirty racers (including the Doctor) all looking over at their motorbikes. The referee suddenly gave a thumbs up signal and the announcer continued to speak.

"Well, it looks like the contestants are ready. They're making their way towards the starting position now. Okay everyone, say it with me, on your marks." Engines revving could be heard even from where Amy and I were sitting.

"Get set… GO!"

And just like that they took off. The first part of the track was easy, just a level road on the ground. The revving increased and Amy and I saw each driver hitting a button in front of them on one of the large viewing screens.

"Wow look at them go, so far, we have France riding in first place, Australia trailing behind in second and Germany in third."

Hmm, since each contestant was representing the country of their birth, I wonder who the Doctor is supposedly racing for.

The racers increased speed and rode straight up the track, upside down, then a twist made them ride down again. However, I noticed the track starting to glow red a little. I ignored it as a trick of the light, but as the last racer finished the first lap it grew much brighter.

"Crap, what's happening?" I heard Amy ask.

"I don't know, but what ever it is, it doesn't look good. It sort of looks like the track is being used as a conductor for something. But what?" I wondered aloud.

A large boom reverberated through the stadium and Amy and I fell off our seats onto the hard floor.

I then heard the most terrifying words that reminded me of my days hiding behind the sofa when they were on television.

"DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!"


End file.
